Pikelet
Pikelet is a character from the game, Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts. He is a large, pink pig with purple circles around his eyes (this might mean he is sleep-deprived). In Showdown Town, he is the chief of the Showdown Town Police, and at all times he wears his police uniform http://www.rareware.com/games/banjonuts&bolts/introduction.html. He sits in a mechanical cart that transports him around most likely due to his obesity preventing him from walking. He appears as a challenge host in LOGBOX 720, Jiggoseum, and Terrarium of Terror. Showdown Town He can be found sitting in his cart near the police HQ by the docks. Upon freeing Jinjos from their cells, he tells Banjo and Kazooie to fill the empty cells. The player can fill these cells with Minjos. Pikelet can be bribed with notes if discovered by the police, but this easily can be avoided by not being spotted and not recommended as you cannot afford all the blueprints if you bribe him too much. Pikelet's Laws *Carrying Jiggies (Smuggling) *Assaulting an officer (Attacking an officer in any wayramming, shooting) *Taking Jinjos to their homes (Aiding a criminal) *Firing the Laser (Discharging a firearm) *Blowing the Horn (Disturbing the peace) LOGBOX 720 Pikelet appears as the manager of the other workers in the console. He wears a blue coat not unlike his Showdown Town one and a toupee, which he occasionally takes off like a hat. He hosts challenges in Acts 1 and 6 and appears in races in other Acts. He usually complains that the other workers are too lazy although he is never seen doing any work either. Jiggoseum The pig acts as a coach to the other competitors. He wears a white coat and a red baseball cap. He continues to be a jerk to everyone around and mocks the duo if they lose a challenge. He hosts challenges in Acts 1 and 6. His challenges center on brute strength, and speed is not an issue. He first orders you to knock some statues over and later challenges you to a one-on-one sumo match. Terrarium of Terror Pikelet appears as a space mercenary is this world. He wears a white coat and a space helmet. He is not a brave mercenary and constantly tells Banjo and Kazooie to handle most of his problems. He appears in Acts 2, 3 and 4. He first asks you to destoy a floating germ attack. He then tells you to take out a swarm of flying Gruntbots. He then challenges you to a land/air/water race in the terrarium. Quotes Showdown Town *"'Ello, 'ello, 'ello. I'm Pikelet, chief of police and the law around 'ere. Don't you go causin' trouble like that bunch of weird little guys runnin' around. I locked up the guilty ones..." *"Did you see a sneaky little guy run past? About so high, looked like a bad'un? Man, I thought we caught all those creeps." *"Wanna know the worst thing you can do in this town? Take a pop at an officer. You just be a good bear an' keep your distance, then we'll avoid a little... accidents." *"We got reports of somebody conspirin' with those Jinjos in the lockups. Wasn't you, was it? Don't go gettin' any unlawful thoughts in your head!" *"This is my town, an' if anybody's gonna pick on the folks here, it I'll be me. So watch your paws an' treat'em all polite, like." *"You do know weapons are off-limits in Showdown Town, right? Yeah, despite the name. Only officers have the right to arm their vehicles, an' you aint' one, so don't!" *"If we catch anybody ferrying' Jiggies around in broad daylight, chances are they're a dirty smuggler. It's the only explanation!" *"It gets borin' just sittin' around. Y'know. Sometimes I wish I was out there trouncin' the opposition in sportin' tournaments, or seein' the stars like those guys on T.V... What?" *"I'll tell you what I hate: horns. People soundin' their piggin' horns all over town, they oughtta be bannned! Maybe I'll ban'em!" *"Are you lookin' for a night in the cells? Or should I just have you trown outta town?" *"You punks are already in enough trouble without makin' it worse!" Gallery Screenshots Pikelet.png|Pikelet in Showdown Town PikeletLogBox.png|Pikelet in the LOGBOX 720. PikeletJiggosseum.png|Pikelet in the Jiggosseum. Artwork Image:Pikelet.jpg|Pikelet's normal appearance. Image:Pikelet3.jpg|Pikelet and two cops. Names in Other Languages References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Pigs